Lo que yo siento por ti
by Saint Lu
Summary: La relacion de Seiya y Saori parecia estar marchando bien,pero si existen vacios y gente dispuestos a llenarlos,¿que sucedera con su relacion?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, esta historia se me ocurrió hace rato, espero disfruten tanta locura aquí.**_

_**nota:personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Desde hace algunos meses, las cosas en el Santuario marchaban comúnmente, ninguna batalla o enemigo perturbaba el recinto, para los santos todo continuaba de una manera mas libre, y la diosa a la que había que resguardar y su felicidad, estaba bajo el cuidado del Pegaso .

Los días eran llevaderos, pues Saory tenia tantos deberes que poco era el tiempo que tenia para dedicarle a ese chico con quien hasta hace algunos meses tenia algo mas que una amistad. Sin embargo no era de esperarse que la diosa estuviera distraída pensando en los minutos que faltaban para poder verlo, que de no ser por Shion cuando estaba en Grecia y Tatsumi en Japón permanecería el tiempo que quisiera a lado del caballero.

Cuando permanecía en Grecia, ponía demasiado énfasis en las lecciones de Shion,pero definitivamente sus sentimientos no la dejaban en paz,no escuchaba nada de lo que debia,solo observaba la ventana de la sala patriarcal esperando que el dicho caballero apareciera y le hiciera olvidar por un momento , era esa clase de amor en lo que no se sentía que era utilizada por su condición y que podía ser simple y mortal.

El Pegaso pasaba sin limitaciones su tiempo, él aprovechaba cada ocasión para salir con los muchachos y de vez en cuando se escapaba con Saory para poder estar el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre junto a ella.

Esa tarde era la típica donde el aburrimiento y la impaciencia de ver a Saory le quemaban el cuerpo, el santo decidió buscarla para invitarla a salir a donde fuera y ella lo agradecía, sus compañeros en ocasiones le habían ayudado para llevarla a caminar y a pesar de que después recibía llamadas de atención por parte de los dorados, siempre veía la forma de que no pasara a mayores.

Esa tarde fue con determinación a aquella parte del santuario donde siempre permanecía Saory hasta terminar de leer una que otra lección sobre las curiosidades de la mitología griega junto a Shion, pero ese día tenia algo en particular, era el cumpleaños de una chica que le debía la vida y la quería demasiado como para no estar con ella, sobretodo con los rumores que llegaron a sus oídos.

Estaba afuera de aquel lugar donde Shion aportaba su sabiduria, no podía esperar mas, su ansiedad le pedía verla, tomo unas piedras del suelo y las lanzo a la ventana donde ella ya esperaba. El sonido del golpeteo de la ventana le llamo la atención, como era costumbre el había llegado.

-Shion me quiero ir, es que estoy cansada, no se como enferma ¿no te importa?-

-¿Se siente mal? Mejor llamare a un medico del santuario y...-preocupado el carnero.

-¡no... ! Es necesario mejor me voy a mi habitación a recostar, no te preocupes en serio-tomo algunos libros con prisa y se dirigió la puerta desesperada por los cuestionamientos del patriarca.

-¿Segura? Bueno aun así pasare a visitarla en la noche para ver como sigue y si me necesita estaré en el templo de Aries con Mu ¿de acuerdo?-notando la urgencia por retirarse que sin mas la dejo ir.

La diosa salió nerviosa de la sala patriarcal mirando el exterior; ahí estaba con su espalda perfecta entallada en una camiseta roja como de costumbre, con esa mirada marrón que la dejaba helada y que le quebraba la respiración, el Pegaso:

-Hoy no tardaste como antes, ¿Ahora que le inventaste a Shion?-dijo sereno el Pegaso tomándola de la mano suavemente.

-Que me sentí enferma, pero me preocupa, Shion no es tonto y presiento que pronto sabrá a donde me voy todas las tardes, con tantos pretextos-sonreía la diosa.

-Jaja, espero que no se lo tome tan mal, en particular, que siendo el patriarca sea el ultimo en enterarse de nuestra relación, ¿No crees?-reía el Pegaso.

-Tienes razon, pero cambiando de tema ¿Hoy a donde vamos a ir y ese regalo?-dijo la diosa observando la caja que acompañaba al caballero.

-Eso es lo que te quería decir, hoy solo podre quedarme unos minutos contigo ,es que hoy quiero ir a visitar a Shaina, es su cumpleaños y no me gustaría que lo pasara sola-

-¿Tú y ella, solos?-su mirada se centro en sus ojos como para reclamar tiempo a solas con el.

-Emm, pues yo creo que si, vamos, solo quiero animarla porque me han dicho que esta muy triste en estas fechas y que no quiere que nadie la visite pero creo que no tiene porque estar así-

-Bueno entonces ve a verla-suspiro profundamente la diosa, pues era poco el tiempo que tenían juntos para que no estuviera con ella.

-¿No estas enojada, verdad? -la miro fijamente el Pegaso.

-No para nada, anda ve y me cuentas después-dijo Athena mientras le daba un beso tierno en la mejilla.

-Que bueno que no estas celosa, porque no tendrías porque tener motivos, bueno nos vemos-dijo el chico mientras daba la espalda a la diosa siguiendo el camino.

El chico se despidió, no sabia si se imaginaba celos por parte de la diosa o eran suposiciones suyas, y no era que no le agradara la idea ,al contrario le ayudaba a su vanidad saber que la diosa tenia ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el,pero,¿Era posible?.

Así continuo su camino hasta llegar al recinto de las amazonas, por algunas platicas con June,quién hasta entonces era su confidente de ocasiones de la Cobra,Seiya se había enterado de la soledad que padecía la chica italiana, ella se aislaba de sus compañeras y pasaba el tiempo recordando la falta que le hacia Cassios,es que no era fácil llegar a su habitación y no contar con una alegre sonrisa que la esperara, creía que la sinceridad que le ofrecían las demás amazonas no era de fiar, por lo que una ocasión tan importante como su cumpleaños prefería pasarla en su cuarto encerrada sin saber absolutamente nada del Santuario y por lo mismo amenazando a cualquiera que la interrumpiera ya que sufriría las consecuencias de tal hazaña.

Shaina acababa de tomar el baño más placentero de su vida, había permanecido toda la mañana entrenando por lo que la sensación fría del agua en su piel la relajaba. Para ella era una tarde cualquiera, o eso quería pensar, por lo que con esa toalla blanca atada a su cuerpo puso algo de música, busco algo de comer en su alacena ,saco algunos alimentos de la cocina la mayoría eran enlatados pues no poseía esa costumbre de cocinar, donde encontró una botella de vino, la cual le trajo muchos recuerdos, este no era si no el vino que alguna vez le dijo Cassios que tomarían juntos si ganaba la armadura de Pegaso y que nunca se bebió. Sus ojos empezaron a enrojecerse, ¿Cómo le había fallado de esa manera a Cassios?.

Lo destapo y bebió un trago, era demasiado para recordar, bien valía la pena olvidar por el...

Solo ese nombre pasaba en su mente, cuando una visita inesperada y el golpeteo constante a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Shaina, ¿estas ahí?-aguardaba el santo observando la oscura madera que cubría le exterior.

Su mente se concentro en averiguar quien era capaz de interrumpir, pero no podía ser cierto, era aquel hombre por el cual había perdido la cabeza y permitido la muerte de su discípulo, Seiya estaba ahí, por lo que sin pensar en lo que traía puesto, escondió la botella inútilmente y se dispuso a abrir lo mas pronto posible.

-Seiya adelante, pasa-sonreía la chica que sin mascara al descubierto mostraba su rostro.

El chico se quedo perplejo ante la figura de la dama envuelta únicamente por la fina prenda sin mascara, su cara tomo un tono rojizo que lo hizo tartamudear al ver tan hermosa la persona que le abría.

-Creo que llegue en un mal momento, ¿No crees que seria mejor venir después?-nervioso preguntaba el Pegaso.

Las palabras del caballero le hicieron recordar a la italiana que casi no llevaba nada puesto por lo que cerro la puerta inmediatamente.

-Espera un momento, no te vayas a ir-decía la cobra tanto se llenaba de pena y no porque no tuviera un hermoso cuerpo si no que hay que recordar que cuando se esta frente la persona amada cualquier error hace sentirnos tontos, y no entendía la forma en que el caballero la hacia cambiar. Se coloco un pantalón que definía su figura y una blusa delgada que descubría su hombro, cepillo un poco su larga cabellera y abrió lo mas deprisa olvidándose del desastre que había hecho en su interior y que no imporatba si llevaba su mascara plateada.

-Hola Shaina, feliz cumpleaños, quise traerte algo ¿No te importa?-sonreía el Santo mientras entraba a la habitación.

-En lo absoluto, bienvenido, perdona el desastre, pero ¿Cómo sabias que era mi cumpleaños?-sorprendida cuestiono la chica peli verde.

-No te enojes pero June me lo dijo y además quería verte, hace bastante que no sabia nada de ti-decía el Pegaso mientras entregaba la caja que contenía el regalo.

-¿De verdad te importa como me encuentro?-

-Claro, siempre ocuparas una parte importante en mi corazón, eres de mis mejores amigas, a pesar de todo lo que puedan decir de ti, yo te quiero-musito el Pegaso.

La chica empezó a temblar su corazón la traicionaba de nuevo, abrió la caja tranquilamente, eran chocolates, los amaba porque le traían recuerdos de su familia, sus ojos empezaron a enrojecer y en contra de su voluntad la fría amazona soltó lagrimas que mostraba que no era tan dura como parecía.

-Perdona no quería...-limpio las lagrimas el Pegaso delicadamente con sus manos de la peli verde.

-Lo lamento, es que son tantas cosas...-dijo la amazona suavemente.

- No te preocupes, pero ya olvidalo, por lo que veo no has comido nada-dijo el santo mientras observaba la cocina de la Cobra, quién había dejado algunos alimentos tirados.

-Cocinare para ti, ¿Qué te gustaría?-mientras se acercaba a la cocina recogiendo el desastre.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que tu no sabes de esas cosas, cocinar-dijo sarcástica la amazona.

-Si pero por ti vale la pena intentar –defensivo contesto el santo.

El caballero empezó a acomodar las latas en la alacena de la cobra y no pudo evitar ver la botella de vino destapada, ¿Era posible que Shaina estuviera bebiendo?, su curiosidad no le evito preguntarle:

-Shina ¿estabas bebiendo sola, porqué?-

La chica se sorprendió ese detalle se le había ido de las manos, por lo que molesta y sin saber que decir contesto al chico:

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones porque no eres nada mío-

-No lo decía por eso, si no, ya que es una ocasión especial y no es bueno beber solo, te acompañare-decía mientras buscaba dos copas para el embriagador licor.

-¿Que quieres ponerte borracho conmigo, qué diría tu amada Saory si llegas en ese estado?-dijo irónicamente la cobra.

-No tiene porque decir nada porque no estamos haciendo algo malo, o eso creo-reía el santo mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera ingenua.

-Así que pon algo de música más alegre y cocina conmigo-dijo el chico mientras la invitaba divertirse.

-Salud entonces-la chica sostuvo la copa de la mano del santo y bebió, sentía como el vino lastimaba su garganta, pero a la vez la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y la hacia sentirse mas libre.

No se lo había imaginado de otra manera, para que fuera un cumpleaños increíble debía pasarlo con ese caballero, esa tarde solo eran ellos dos y nadie mas, incluso la diosa para la cual ambos servían.

* * *

Saory se había quedado perturbada por la actitud tan cambiante de Seiya,a veces sentía que le tiempo hacia estragos en su relación, y le molestaba que no le tomara tanto interés a su relación como ella, a lo mejor exageraba pero parecía que algunas cosas habían cambiado. Decidió despejar su mente y se dispuso a leer, era la única forma de pensar en otra cosa que no le perturbara y le dejara de angustiar de esa manera.

Estaba tan profunda en su lectura, que no noto el tiempo que había pasado, ya era tarde por lo que sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad olvidándose del tiempo. Fue cuando el sonido de la puerta de su habitación la despertó, una presencia se había introducido y estaba buscándola.

Era Jabu que desde Japon, estaba lleno de lágrimas y parecía una alma penando, llevaba a cuestas su armadura y se arrodillaba ante la diosa, quien no entendía la actitud de su santo de bronce.

-Señorita Saory, necesitaba verle, no sabe cuanto-dijo el unicornio.

-Jabu ¿Que te sucede, estás bien?-dijo la diosa mientras sus ojos adormilados reaccionaban ante la gravedad de su estado, dejó en una mesa los libros que se posaban en sus piernas y lentamente se acercaba a el chico.

-Perdóneme por causarle solo molestias, señorita pero es que no se que hacer, soy un fracaso-

-¿Porque dices eso?-atenta escuchaba la diosa mientras apoyaba la cabeza del muchacho a su vientre como consuelo.

-Es que no sirvo ni como caballero ni como persona, porfavor, máteme, solo usted podría hacerlo-suplico el caballero.

-Jabu cálmate ,tu no eres un fracaso ,por eso eres mi caballero-consolaba la diosa.

-Tranquilo Jabu, no entiendo porque estas asi,pero quiero que sepas que para mi eres importante-

-¿De verdad señorita, entonces soy tan importante como el Pegaso para usted?-

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Ufff me proyecte pero bueno, espero les guste y acepto cualquier comentario para mejorar, así que nos vemos pronto en la continuación, saludos y espero que me llegue la inspiración.**_


	2. Chapter 2 que fue lo que sucedio?

_**Gracias por seguir conectados a esta historia espero les agrade...con dedicación especial a Pegaso Seiya te lo prometí y esperaba que lo vieras desde el primer capitulo creado para ti y Galaxi2012 espero modificar esa parte de la sugerencia graciasy a todo aquel que se tomo un tiempo para imaginar conmigo...**_

_**Nota: los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada**_ .

**Continuación...**

-Que pregunta, ante mi a todos los quiero por igual-pensando que estaba mintiendo ante el unicornio, ya que había algunos con los que ya tenia cierta familiaridad y en particular alguien que se había ganado algo mas que su amistad.

-¿Dime que sucedió para que estés así?, no me gusta verte de esta manera-sostuvo su rostro con las manos la chica, limpiando su rostro mojado, pues raramente le conmovía una situación así y aun si era este caballero que siempre se mostraba frio.

-Por favor abráceme mi diosa, ahora estamos solos y yo con mis fracasos-tomando las manos de la diosa forzándola a colocarlas en su cintura.

En ese momento una sombra salió de la oscuridad, había permanecido atento ante la situación, pero Jabu estaba llegando bastante lejos con su actitud, por lo que solo atino a decir ante la diosa ,quien no advirtió de su presencia:

-Athena lamentamos interrumpirte pero creo que tenemos malas noticias, por las cuales Jabu esta en ese estado-dijo Nachi, su compañero de bronce preocupado.

-Y aun siendo tu diosa creo que esto te afectara de gran manera por lo que pido te relajes y te sientes-

-No debes decirlo ahora, consultemos con los dorados-grito Jabu a su compañero ansiosamente y molesto por la interrupcion.

-¿De que hablas? dímelo por favor, si pasa algo debes decirlo-con la mirada fija cuestionaba la diosa muriendo en la expectativa del lobo de bronce.

-Esta bien, es que...hace unos días Tatsumi se sentía mal, no sabíamos el porque, de repente se sentía peor, y...el día de ayer falleció-soltó, aire el caballero de bronce.

La diosa dejo caer su peso liviano al suelo en sus rodillas, solo sostenía de los brazos de Jabu, para ella el tiempo se había detenido, era increíble que eso estuviera sucediendo, cuando hace algunos meses lo había visto en perfecto estado; los caballeros se miraron entre si ,pensando que la noticia los había sobrepasado esperando reacción de la chica.

-Athena, ¿se encuentra bien?-preocupados reaccionaron ambos.

No podía creerlo que el hombre que velo´ por ella había muerto, y ella se lamentaba por no haber estado ahí para consolarlo, no sabia del estado del señor, y jamás se lo hubiera dicho para la, como siempre preocupado antes que su vida por ella. Desde que su abuelo se fue, habia sido su más grande guía y apoyo ¿Qué haría si estaba destrozada y tenia que mantenerse soberana como toda una diosa, si tan solo era una simple humana?

-Eso no es cierto, dime que eso no es cierto, por favor-suplicaba la diosa mientras temblaba en el suelo junto al unicornio.

-Temo que si-decía Jabu mientras se abrazaba de la diosa tristemente fijando su mirada tiernamente en el rostro de ella.

-¿Porque no me lo dijeron? alguno de ustedes pudo hacerlo y ahora, no se que hacer...-susurro la diosa, tanto la tensión se mantenía en el cuarto ante la mirada vacía de los presentes.

-Tengo que ir a Japón a verlo, si quiera a despedirme, quiero verlo, es que esto es... increíble-paso sus manos por su cabeza la chica desesperadamente.

La diosa se levanto con desesperación mientras era sostenida por Jabu, y tanto Nachi preguntaba al obsevar su intento de retirarse del aquel lugar:

-¿No avisaremos a los dorados? –cuestiono nervioso, tanto la diosa metida en sus pensamientos, ignoro por completo la suave voz del caballero dejándolo a Jabu a su decisión.

-Será como desee, pero avisemos a los dorados-musito el chico mientras alcanzaba a la peli lila que ya los había abandonado y Nachi se dirigía a buscar a Shion.

Ella no sabía a donde ir, y se dirigió a la salida del santuario mientras la mirada de Aldebarán la observo desesperada por lo que intento seguirla y preguntarle:

-¿A donde se dirige, mi señora, sucede algo?-sin recibir respuesta de la misma bloqueada en sus sentimientos, por lo que prefirió dejarla sola y preguntar al patriarca si algo le había sucedido, cortando entonces su camino hasta la sala patriarcal.

Salió del santuario desconsolada, se detuvo unos momentos a pensar acompañada de la brisa revolviendo sus cabellos y su fino vestido. Hubiera deseado que el Pegaso fuera quien la acompañara al recibir esa noticia, desde la muerte de su abuelo no recibió tan duro dolor, pero sabía que esta tarde no estaría disponible para ella.

* * *

El Pegaso no había reparado en la hora al platicar tanto con la Cobra, sin duda era una mujer fascinante y hermosa, pero sus sentimientos solo respondían a una persona muy diferente. La noche y el vino habían corrido por los cuerpos de ambos por lo que sus sentidos no estaban del todo despiertos.

-Vaya ,creo que me siento un poco mareado y empiezo a decir tonterías-comento Seiya intentando levantarse de la cama en la que habían llegado los dos cansados.

-No lo creo, no parece que estés imprudente –dijo la chica peli verde mientras sonreía divertida ante las acciones del Pegaso por irse.

-¿Y si tan solo te quedas esta noche y nos olvidamos de que ambos tenemos una vida diferente afuera de este lugar?-cuestiono la amazona esperando ansiosa una afirmación de caballero.

El Pegaso no pudo levantarse y al caer de nuevo, se fijo en sus ojos esmeraldas, pensó en la oportunidad que le ofrecía la amazona ,era hermosa, acaricio su hombro descubierto y continuo lentamente hasta su cintura, ¿Desde cuando había empezado a pensar en Shina de esa manera? No lo entendía, por lo que lentamente acompañados del silencio que se logro, acorto la distancia entre ambos, podía sentir la pesadez de su respiración y el deseo de ella de besar sus labios, y la chica, apoderada del deseo, rozo levemente su boca con sus labios, con lo que el Pegaso reacciono colocando su nariz ante la de ella:

-No se como no me di cuenta antes que eres hermosa-alejo sus labios para poder decir esas palabras ante las caricias agradables que producía la amazona, observando el teñido rojizo en sus mejillas y labios.

-No se como pedirte más que no te vayas, aun no-dijo la amazona acariciando su oído tiernamente invitándolo a quedarse bajando hacia su cuello.

-Ya que es mi cumpleaños, regálame esta noche para nosotros dos-susurro la amazona aferrando su cuerpo a el caballero sosteniendo su mano hacia su cara.

Pero en ese momento su corazón traiciono al Pegaso que hasta hace unos segundos, olvido un nombre y Saori paso en su mente, sintió una tristeza profunda sin imaginar el dolor por el que estaba pasando Saori, aun no entendía el porque, pero por aquel beso, la vergüenza y la traición corrieron rápidamente su cuerpo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, es momento de que me vaya, por el bien de los dos-se levanto el caballero, sosteniéndose inútilmente de la cama en la cual se habían quedado tirados entre las copas de vino y comida.

-No seria prudente hacer una tontería de la cual nos podamos arrepentir, gracias por la tarde fue especial-

-¿Arrepentir? De que hablas, jamás lo haría, eres un tonto Seiya, lárgate-enojada respondió ante el comentario del caballero.

-Shina ,no lo tomes así-musito el caballero ante la chica quien cubrió su rostro con su fina mano para que no observara sus enrojecidos ojos, se sentía utilizada por el caballero, sabia hasta donde llegar con el chico como para permitirse errores de esa manera y lo había logrado.

-Solo vete y déjame sola –el rencor hablaba por la amazona, mientras veía cerrar la puerta de la salida por el caballero, totalmente lastimada.

Saori al quedarse parada, fue alcanzada por Jabu en la salida del Santuario, y tomándola de la mano, la llevo hasta su avión, que lo había llevado a hasta aquel lugar.

En el trayecto, ella no hizo caso a las palabras de consuelo por parte del personal y de el unicornio limitándose a observar por la ventanilla del transporte, no podía pensar en mas, solo esperaba llegar pronto hasta Japón para poder ver a aquella persona que le dio tanto en su vida.

Algunas horas corrieron antes, de llegar a Japón, donde un automóvil ya le esperaba para llevarla a la Mansion, lugar donde compartió tanto con su tutor, temblaba del miedo de observarlo frio y perdiendo el color que tiene las personas al estar presentes, recordaba el pasaje que sufrió al ver a su abuelo en esas condiciones que la hizo no dormir en noches enteras.

Al llegar a la mansión observo el color sombrío del lugar, el personal solo le daba palabras de consuelo antes de entrar al lugar:

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto suavemente a el unicornio.

-Esta arriba en su habitación, pero no creo que estés preparada para verlo-sugirió el chico.

-No te pedí tu opinión, llévame hasta él-dijo firme la chica, conducida por el unicornio hasta la habitación de Tatsumi. Al llegar sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, estaba frente a él.

Al verlo su rostro lo rozo con delicadeza, sintiendo su fría piel, que le erizaba el cuerpo, envuelto entre sus sabanas.

- No...-un grito ahogado soltó la diosa, pues era la forma más común de soltar su dolor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, porque cuando pude haber hecho algo por ti?-sollozaba la chica empapada en lagrimas, con mechones escurridos a su piel y su vestido revuelto.

-Por favor abre tus ojos, por favor dame un poco de esperanza...-dijo la dama con su voz entrecortada, sosteniendo suavemente la mano de su tutor.

-¿Si tan solo no me hubiera ido a Grecia como me lo pediste al menos hoy estarías aquí? responde...-

-¿Porque abandonarme ahora eras mas que un tutor para mi y el único recuerdo atado a mi abuelo, porqué?-no sostuvo por mucho la voz la dama, tanto sin fin de recuerdos invadía su mente, los cuidados que había mantenido ante ella, e incluso los abrazos que le dio cuando murió su abuelo, no había nadie que la consolara y en la que confiara tanto como el. No podía soportar mirarlo y no oír decirle su clásico _**señorita,**_ sentía un dolor en el pecho y la voz se cortaba en cada respiración mientras el escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo manteniéndola tensa en todo momento. Una mano le toco el hombro y lentamente le arranco de su aferro a la mano del señor, rodeando con el brazo completo, eso no la agrado, su dolor era mas grande por lo que quito los brazos de su paso quedándose con el recuerdo de Tatsumi.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Gracias mil gracias a los chicos que se tomaron un tiempo (aun si fueron dos seguiré escribiendo para ustedes) y lo regalaron a este fic, espero que la acción suba un poco y agradezco cada comentario de corazón, para mejorar y que llegue la inspiración.**_

_**Si ya se que Tatsumi al principio se porto maldito su muerte haría felices a muchos, pero recordemos que siempre fue alguien particular en la vida de Saori, por eso hubo tanto dolor en su perdida, así que admito comentarios gracias.**_


	3. chapter 3 las dudas y confusion

_**Hola a todos aquí un poco mas de locuras, gracias mil gracias por su tiempo, espero disfruten la continuación.**_

_**Nota los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**CONTINUACION...**_

El Pegaso se quedo afuera de la puerta de la amazona pensando en si había sido poco cortes o hecho algo indebido con la amazona, después de todo no quería lastimar a la cobra, la chica tenia suficiente con su soledad como para soportar mas dolor y siendo sincero había algo en particular que le atraía de ella sobre su amor a la diosa, no sabia si debía regresar a disculparse por su comportamiento o lo haría un día que estuviera mas sobrio, no lo sabia.

La amazona por su parte tomo la ultima copa que quedaba y al beberla, pudo comprobar la diferencia de sabor que producía beber acompañado y solo, ése sabor era tan amargo y sucio, tanto como su soledad, su frustración le hizo reventar la copa contra puerta, lo había perdido otra vez.

Metido en sus pensamientos no advirtió en la presencia que se aproximaba y que desde hace unos minutos le hablaba:

-Caballero Pegaso, que bueno encontrarle, hay gran conmoción en el santuario-dijo un muchacho pequeño que por su facha posiblemente era un aspirante a caballero.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Es que Athena se fue del Santuario y no en muy buen estado-

-¿De que hablas? ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Saori?-dijo tomando de la camiseta que llevaba el chico bruscamente.

-No lo se, se lo juro, solo los caballeros dorados..-agacho la cabeza de miedo el chico ante una reacción inesperada.

-Lo lamento, gracias por avisarme-termino el Pegaso soltando lentamente al chico, que al verse liberado, miró al caballero como un loco y murmuro:

-Pobre borracho...-corriendo deprisa antes de que sucediera algo más.

Eran pocas palabras para calmar su ansiedad, ¿Pero que pudo haber sucedido para que Saori se fuera tan precipitadamente del Santuario y sin decirle nada? Era la única pregunta que rondaba en su mente, pero que tonto, se lamentaba haber permanecido mas tiempo de la cuenta lejos de la pelilila.

Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar con la noticia a pesar de lo adormilado de sus músculos, no podía permitir que Saori se encontrara mal, y si era así necesitaba saber el porque. Dejo de lado lo sucedido con la amazona y se dirigió a buscar al patriarca que seguro le daría las respuestas que necesitaba escuchar. Al pasar por las doce casas, noto que ningún caballero se encontraba en su posición habitual, parecía estar desierto aquel lugar, y lo único que rompía el silencio era el murmullo del viento que parecía anunciar su inquietud y sus suaves pisadas al andar. Eso empezaba a preocuparle de sobremanera, y al estar tan cerca de la sala patriarcal pudo sentir el silencio pesado que se hizo al llegar.

En el interior los caballeros dorados discutían la posición que debían asumir al no disponer de la estabilidad de su diosa.

-Caballeros, necesitamos ser solidarios con la perdida de nuestra señora-dijo Saga.

-Será mejor que vayamos a Japón por ella, no es bueno que este sola en esto-dijo Shura mientras meditaba.

-Pero no podemos dejar el santuario solo, tenemos que quedarnos aun-musito el carnero ante las proposiciones de sus compañeros.

-Mejor mandemos a los chicos de bronce, ellos conocen mas a Athena como Saori, la chica, no como diosa-dijo el escorpión.

-Patriarca disculpe, pero ¿Qué sucedió con Athena?-cuestiono el Pegaso ante los comentarios de los dorados, que se miraron sorprendidos ante la interrupción del chico.

-Seiya, ¿Porque vienes en ese estado?-pregunto Aioria, desconcertado al ver el estado tan desfachatado en su aspecto del Pegaso.

-Si tal parece que se te perdió la fiesta o que te paso caballo con alas-cuestiono Mascara de Muerte dando una sonrisa grotesca.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué sucedió con Saori?-exigió respuestas el Pegaso desesperado y sin prestar importancia a los comentarios de los demás.

-Seiya, Athena...se fue del santuario ya que recibió noticias no gratas de Japon, parece que una persona querida falleció y eso le afecto mucho-comento el sexto guardián.

-¿Y ella como esta? ¿Quien falleció?-continuo el caballero.

-Cálmate ,esta bastante desconsolada porque era una persona que estaba a su servicio desde hace años y la había cuidado con dedicacion,lo peor es que ahora se encuentra sola en esta situación, y entenderás lo que puede afectar que nuestra diosa este en malas condiciones -contesto Shion.

-Tengo que ir con ella, en donde se encuentre, no importa, digame ¿Donde esta? -

-Se encuentra en Japón, ve caballero, anda-comento Saga ante la insistencia.

-Bueno entonces que vayan los de bronce hasta Japón para apoyarla y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí en el santuario hasta su regreso-musito el Patriarca satisfecho.

-Así será patriarca –termino el Pegaso y se dirigió a la salida del Santuario.

-Vaya si que estuvo fuerte la fiesta ¿No? Y ni siquiera invito el Pegaso-bromeo Aldebarán ante la risa de todos los presentes.

* * *

El Pegaso al salir de aquella reunión, estaba enojado consigo y frustado, habia tardado demasiado, perdiendo el tiempo bebiendo y divirtiéndose con la amazona, dejando sola a Saori en esos momentos, como hubiera deseado reconfortarla en sus brazos al recibir la noticia.

Se dirigió al aeropuerto sin nada más que su ropa que llevaba puesta y algo de dinero que llevaba consigo, buscando entre los vuelos alguno disponible para si, y para su suerte había uno que tardaría dos horas en salir. Para perder tiempo decidió ir al los sanitarios, la gente al pasar lo veía de una forma rara, y cuando estuvo frente al espejo del sanitario, pudo observar su cabello revuelto y en su ropa manchas de comida, junto con un olor penetrante de perfume y vino:

-Ahora comprendo todo, si estuvo pesado el cumpleaños-dijo mientras enjuagaba su cara con el agua fría, provocando nauseas a su cuerpo.

-No debí beber tanto, esto me va a matar, pero tengo que llegar bien-comento el Pegaso.

Se quito su camisa y la enjuago en el agua mientras la intentaba secar, y al ver su intento fallido por recuperarla, decidió comprar una. Al transcurrir una hora, la desesperación le empezaba ganar, por lo que pacientemente decidió comer algo para calmar su ansiedad y la sed que empezaba a hacer estragos.

* * *

Saori había permanecido callada desde que decidió dejar Tatsumi solo, no quería ser molestada por lo que se encerró en su habitación, no permitía consuelo de nadie, quería ser fuerte, pero no entendía porque una situación así la sobrepasaba. Su pensamiento si se distraía de repente era para recordar a Pegaso, si hubiera estado con ella tal vez no seria tan duro, él buscaría la forma de hacerla reír a pesar de su dolor y darle ánimos con sus dulces besos, sin embargo, el no se encontraba ahí.

Ella estaba ausente mirando al exterior pensando en lo que ocurria,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de la puerta que llamo su atención.

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien, puedo pasar?-

-Adelante Jabu, ¿que deseas?-decidió contestarle al unicornio, después de todo él le había avisado de lo ocurrido.

-Solo quería decirle que no sabe lo afectado que nos tiene a todos esto, que no esta sola, y también, que lamento la forma en que le dije lo ocurrido, no tuve porque reaccionar así-lastimosamente se disculpo Jabu.

-No te preocupes, esta bien, ya olvídalo-contesto secamente la diosa.

-¿Y usted, esta así por que Seiya no esta con usted o por Tatsumi?-cuestiono sin delicadeza el unicornio ante la respuesta fría de la chica.

-¿Que te pasa Jabu?, no me trates asi-respondio a la defensiva la diosa acercándose hasta donde se encontraba él, con su vestido maltratado.

-¿Que acaso no ves que siempre he estado a tu lado a pesar de todo?-inicio la discusión el unicornio mirando de forma fija.

-¿Y donde esta Pegaso ahora?, más bien con quien, de seguro divirtiéndose y tu ni siquiera pasas por su mente, que ingenua eres-sarcásticamente afirmaba el unicornio mientras se acercaba para que lo escuchara la diosa.

-Ya por favor Jabu, ya basta-dijo llena de rabia la pelilila, cuando sus ojos enrojecieron de frustración, volteando discretamente para que el unicornio no se viera por ganado con sus palabras.

-Saori, no es mi intención lastimarte, pero ya sabemos como es Seiya, solo te esta utilizando para su conveniencia, claro tu eres su diosa, recibe todo sin necesidad de esforzarse-comento.

-Duele oír la verdad, ¿no?-

-Jabu cállate, porfavor-cada palabra lastimaba profundamente a la dama.

-Si todo mundo sabe que el quiere demasiado a la amazona cobra, y tu aquí esperando que llegue a consolarte, de verdad que eres...-no concluyo el unicornio cuando la dama se le acerco y le tomo del brazo, invitándolo a la salida de su habitación.

-Vete de aquí, no tengo porque soportar mas tus comentarios humillantes, vete-contesto la diosa.

-Saory discúlpame por favor no debí hablarte así pero es que, pero no sabes como me arde la sangre al saber que sigues aferrada a él cuando el no siente nada por ti-contuvo el aire el unicornio.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Ufff"este capitulo creo que si estuvo intenso, mejor me voy a buscar inspiración.**_

_**Gracias de verdad con cada comentario, hacen que llegue la inspiración y las ideas, lamento que me tarde pero así es la vida laboral, esperó dar mas acción y romance, hasta entonces**_...


	4. Chapter 4 RECUERDOS

_**Hola a todos aquí, gracias por su inspiración y por su tiempo, espero disfruten la continuación.**_

_**Nota los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**CONTINUACION...**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Jabu, yo no puedo corresponderte, lo siento, pero esa es la verdad-comento la diosa.

-No espera, perdóname-tomando los brazos de la diosa y jalándola hasta tener junto a el su cintura, empezó acariciando a la chica lentamente, pasando su mano por su fina curva.

-Olvídate de él, del mundo, de todo y quédate conmigo esta tarde...-susurro en su oído el hubiese sido la escena mas romántica que jamás presencio, pero definitivamente la persona cambia el contexto.

-Jabu, detente y olvidare lo que acabas de hacer-comento la chica al observar la actitud cambiante del chico.

-¿Porque no puedes amarme como yo si he sido el único que daría todo por ti y te cuida cada momento? Yo se todo de ti, lo que te gusta, como te sientes, Saory, no lo niegues-fue cuando el impulso hizo que besara su cuello de una manera lasciva, lastimando a la dama cada centímetro que recorría con su boca.

La chica se quedo inmovilizada, no podía reaccionar, lo único que sentía era asco al sentir al chico cerca de su hombro, pero un pensamiento le vino a la mente, el paradero de Pegaso. Por su mente pasaban recuerdos de la felicidad que inundaba a Seiya al mirar a la amazona de Cobra, y de lo bien que expresaba de ella al salir en el tema. Por lo que cuando el unicornio paso a sus labios, decidió, llena de ira, corresponder el movimiento del chico. Pudo observar la sonrisa que se asomaba en el roce de satisfacción del chico, fue cuando su razón reacciono: ¿_Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Esto no esta bien, ni siquiera me gusta, no por ser vulnerable cometeré tonterías, que se aleje..._

Forzó una distancia entre sus cuerpos y al verse sujeta, aún con el aliento sediento pronuncio:

-Sueltame, ya fue suficiente-había cambiado su mirada, su semblante era serio, tanto que incluso podía inspirar miedo.

-¿Que sucedió?, hace unos momentos parecía que me corresponderías, ¿Aun piensas en él?-comento el unicornio cuando aun corrían ideas respecto a Saory.

-Solo suéltame y olvida lo que paso-mientras pensaba que a pesar del dolor que le causaba pensar en Seiya y Shina juntos, ella no podía traicionar a Pegaso, pues había ganado más que su corazón.

-No, no quiero que te vayas a esperarlo, el no vendrá y tu y yo...-dijo insistente el unicornio sosteniendo con presión su muñeca al punto de marcar la piel de la dama.

Ella no podía soportar mas presión sin sentido, estaba harta de aquella situación, al ver que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, aprovecho su distracción y lo golpeo en su entrepierna, provocando que él por instinto la soltara. Al verlo caído, salió de la habitación sin dudarlo, dejando al unicornio con sus deseos, de los cuales ella no era participe.

* * *

**De** llegada al aeropuerto, Seiya llego cansado, todo el camino su mente dio vueltas, tenia el estomago revuelto, sin contar el frio que le esperaba a las afueras del aeropuerto de Japón y el ruido interminable de la ciudad.  
Mientras caminaba distraído pensando en que su diosa estuviera bien, no sintió una mano fría que le sujeto el brazo, y al percatarse, opto por una pose defensiva, al mirar vio una cara conocida:

-Seiya, ¿Como estas, amigo?-era Shiryu, que se llenaba de la más enorme satisfacción al ver a hermano.

-Dragon, cuanto tiempo-sorprendido el Pegaso.

-También viniste por lo de Saory, ¿Verdad?, ¿Pero que no se supone que debías estar ahora con ella?-

-Si así es, pero estaba distraído en otro lugar, que por eso no pude estar con ella y reconfortarla en Grecia, ¿Tú sabes quien falleció?-

-No debiste dejarla sola y si, fue...Tatsumi, tal parece que estaba enfermo y cada día se ponía peor, esta mejor donde esta, ya sufría, pero mas por la ausencia de Saori, es lamentable-

-Ahora entiendo por que le afecto tanto la noticia a Saory, es una lastima a pesar de su condición y todo lo mal que lo pasamos con el-comento el Pegaso.

-Si, el que podría estar alegre seria Ikki, ¿No?-

-Que cosas dices, no por estar pelón y lampiño merecía la muerte, ¡Eh!-comento el Dragón.

-Tienes razon, ¿Nos vamos ya a la mansión? Quiero ver como esta Saory, estoy preocupado-

-Bien vamos, pero primero cámbiate esos pantalones, ¿Porque huelen así como a vino y están llenos de comida?-sonrió el Dragón.

-No preguntes amigo, pero ¿Enserio huelo mal?-termino el Pegaso ante la mirada sorprendida del Dragón.

-No preguntes tu tampoco, amigo-contesto Shiryu divertido, palmeando la espalda del castaño.

En el camino fueron platicando de lo mucho que había construido cada quien en sus caminos, Shiryu comenzaba a establecer un vínculo fuerte con Shunrei y el Pegaso hablaba de las nuevas responsabilidades que tenia a lado de Saory.

* * *

**La **diosa al salir de la habitación, decidió caminar hasta la escalera de la mansión con el fin de no volver a solas con Jabu, se sintió aliviada, no entendía la actitud tan cambiante del Unicornio, parecía otro o que algo le había sucedido en el periodo en el que ella permaneció en el Santuario. Decidió perdonar lo que había pasado en la habitación para no perjudicarlo, entendía que sus acciones tenían un motivo y que tal vez reaccionaria favorable después.

Pero la discusión y el forcejeo provocado unos minutos atrás, le hicieron sentir que sus piernas se doblaban con facilidad y que se movía con dificultad, algo que no había notado por su constante permanencia en su habitación, lo sabia, había abusado de su condición manteniéndose sin alimento hasta entonces, su tristeza por Tatsumi la había llevado a tal grado que ni ella podía mantenerse de pie. Casi no podía respirar, y el calor empezaba a sofocarla, bajo lentamente las escaleras, sosteniéndose con sus manos y al estar en suelo firme, miró su reflejo en el espejo de un mueble cercano de fina madera blanca, no era la misma Saory, habia perdido el color del rostro y su semblante era diferente.

-Ahora entiendo, ¿Como podría competir contra la Cobra en este estado?-murmuro lastimosamente la diosa.

No pudo mas, su cuerpo empezó a caer lentamente al suelo, se había desvanecido. Fue cuando la gente del servicio de aquella mansión, la encontró fría, todo el lugar se asusto y empezaron a movilizarse, provocando un ruido y murmullo audible. Jabu al escuchar tanto alboroto, salió de la recamara buscando el motivo y al observar a su dama caída, fue al auxilio de la dama.

Pronto fue llevada a un hospital, y al arribar fue atendida de inmediato, permanecía estable. Por lo que después de administrar algunos sueros y vitaminas, fue trasladada a una habitación para su recuperación, tanto el Unicornio permanecía a su lado, vigilando constantemente su estado.

* * *

**Al **tomar un transporte, el Dragón recordó que en el camino se encontraba el orfanato, por lo que al ver que solo la camiseta del Pegaso se salvaba en total de su aspecto, decidió ayudar a su amigo, indicándole que visitaran aquel lugar antes de ver a Saory, despues de todo no era propio que Athena lo viera en ese estado, mientras él platicaría con los pequeños.

Los niños del orfanato se encontraban cenando, mientras Miho limpiaba un desastre de Makoto, típicamente hablando sola y lamentándose de lo hecho por el niño. Al estar colgando una sabana que había ensuciado, fastidiada y sin sentir la presencia de Seiya cerca, comento-

-Vas a pagarlo Makoto, te pareces tanto a...Seiya, travieso, loco y muy...-no termino de comentar la frase, cuándo al mover la sabana descubrió una cara familiar que le escuchaba atenta.

-Seiya...-se asusto Miho, la sorpresa le había ganado, haciendo que el corazón sobresaltara y no únicamente por el susto si no por la presencia de su amigo.

-Hola Miho, termina lo que ibas a decir de mi, anda-comento sonriente el castaño.

-Yo...no te esperaba-y sin pensarlo abrazo fuertemente al caballero, era tan su euforia que sus ojos empezaron a enrojecer, había pasado tanto desde que lo vio por ultima vez.

-Miho, ¿Qué te pasa, porqué estas llorando?-pronuncio tiernamente el Pegaso sintiendo la agitada respiración de su amiga, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-No importa, éstas aqui, pero ¿Qué te paso?-mirando su ropa comento la chica.

-No me gusta que no me digas la verdad, somos amigos, y respecto a eso, pues mejor luego te cuento-refiriéndose con pena sobre su ropa.

-Esta bien Seiya, pero mírate ¿Por qué no pasas a cambiarte y a comer algo? De seguro fue un viaje largo, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí...-comentaba la chica sin parar, pues había esperado demasiado al chico castaño que su voz hablaba por si sola.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a la Mansión ha ocurrido algo-

-¿Qué sucedió Seiya? Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes-miro suavemente al chico.

-Pues falleció Tatsumi y Saory esta sola en este dolor, por eso vinimos sus caballeros a acompañarla-

-Ohh, es lamentable, no lo puedo creer, te entiendo, bueno vamos adentro- la siguió el chico acariciando su mano delicadamente.

Los chiquillos estaban a punto de dormir, pero la ver a Seiya en la puerta casi toman el orfanato a su merced, su alegría no pudo ser mayor, intentaron secuestrarlo para llevarlo con ellos, pero los persuadió para que le dejaran bañarse y comer algo, pues prometió que al otro día estaría con ellos. Al dejarlos en sus cuartos, tomó el baño de Miho a su disposición para poder bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Ella le llevo ropa que tenia de las veces en las que se había quedado en el orfanato, las había conservado con el aroma del chico que cuándo le extrañaba, las abrazaba a su cuerpo, como si él estuviera con ella.

Podía sentir el vapor del baño que llegaba hasta la recamara donde había permanecido hablando de los niños y de trivialidades con el caballero, ella desde la habitación y el chico en el baño. Fue hasta que una pregunta que le hizo el caballero le cambio el semblante, era bueno que no estuviera de frente a ella si no la hubiera descubierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

-¿Y tu Miho?, con tanto trabajo aquí, ¿Hay algún pretendiente que te este buscando?-

-Seiya como dices eso-se pinto de carmesí el rostro de la chica ante el cuestionamiento.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Eres muy bonita y tierna, cualquier hombre enloquecería por ti-

-Mmm, no lo creo, el hombre que me interesa ni si quiera me mira, yo le quiero demasiado y como se que esta enamorado de otra persona, prefiero que sea feliz con ella-a punto de llorar contesto la chica, mientras el castaño se colocaba la toalla, secando su cuerpo rapidamente, saliendo de la ducha y conmovido por lo dicho, abrazando a la chica.

-No digas eso, talvez si te mire y te quiera pero no de esa manera como deseas-hizo una pausa el caballero dando espacio para no intimidar a la chica.

-Miho, lo lamento, entiendo, eso es amor verdadero, preferir la felicidad del otro que la tuya es amar de verdad, no sabes como te admiro y te quiero por eso-dijo el castaño, sin querer pensar que precisamente era de él de quien hablaban.

-No importa, quiero que sea feliz como si lo fuera conmigo, nunca le olvidare, siempre estará conmigo y si algún día quiere estar a mi lado, lo esperare-

-Eso no esta bien, deberías salir con alguien mas, no tienes porque quedarte sola por ese alguien, no te limites a disfrutar el amor-

-Seiya, ya basta, esa decisión es mía y nada mas, ¿Entendido?-

-Esta bien, no te pongas asi, pero no olvides que siempre estaré apoyándote y cuidándote, porque eres una persona importante en mi vida y te debo mucho-sonrió el Pegaso.

La chica se conmovió con las palabras del caballero, quería que él le mencionara algo respecto a lo vivido con ella, pero no fue su mente paso cuando escucho el rumor del noviazgo de Saory y Seiya, y lo destrozada que se sintió en aquel momento, pero lo amaba tanto para dejarlo ir. Ella había intentado salir con algunos chicos, incluso con Jabu, pero no podía corresponderles como lo hacia con el Pegaso.

El chico se apresuro al recordar a Dragon, pidió a Miho que le dejara solo para cambiarse y al terminar, solo comento:

-Nos veremos mañana, no me gusta que estés asi, ponte feliz por mi ¿Vale?-

-Si Seiya, cuidate mucho-lo despidió la chica observando su espalda y lo tanto que deseaba que se quedara con ella, desviando la mirada hacia el vacio recordando que no era suyo.

* * *

**Al **verlo el Dragón, ya desesperado, comento a su compañero:

-¿Ya esta listo la señorita?-bromeo Shiryu ante la tardanza.

-Lo siento, es que tenía un asunto pendiente-

-Con Miho, ¿No?-cuestiono curioso Shiryu.

-Si, escuche que ha estado saliendo con tipos de poca confianza como Jabu, ya sabes, yo se que esta así por mi desde que le dije que no podía estar con ella como lo prometí, pero no quiero que nadie la utilice o la lastime, porqué a pesar de que no estoy con ella, la quiero mucho y no soportaría verla sufrir-

-En eso tienes razón, ella se merece alguien dispuesto a todo y lo encontrara-termino el Dragón como consuelo ante el silencio que hizo Seiya pensando en cada palabra de Miho.

Seiya y Shiryu llegaron a la Mansión donde la gente permanecía la expectativa y al mirar llegar a los chicos, sintieron la necesidad de darle la bienvenida y anunciarles lo ocurrido.

-Caballeros, que bueno que han venido, ha ocurrido algo terrible-

-Hola, dinos ¿que sucedió?-preguntaron ambos al observar la cara de curiosidad y a la joven que les hablaba.

_**X CONTINUAR...**_

_**Gracias, a cada comentario, es grandioso verlos en cada capitulo, se los agradezco y prometo mas acción y romance con Saory (no piensen mal, eh).Pegaso Seiya espero te este gustando la historia ya sabes que es dedicación particular y a quien se tomo un tiempo para dedicarlo a este fic.**_

_**Otra cosa disculpen la tardanza pero tengo mis pendientes laborales (uff...) aun e interfieren con mi fic bastante por lo que he tenido que alargar este capitulo en particular.**_

_**Me encanta esta parte de la historia donde se muestra la dualidad de Seiya y Saory al estar con otra persona, Seiya sentía cierta atracción al estar con Shina y Saori al estar con Jabu le provoca desprecio y Miho la verdad me dolió que nunca estuviera con el Pegaso. =(**_

_**Y por ultimo decir que estoy enamorada de la canción blue dream de Saint seiya uff como me ha llegado para cada capitulo..**_


	5. Chapter 5 SU LUGAR

_**Hola a todos aquí, gracias por su inspiración y por su tiempo, espero disfruten la continuación a pesar de la tardanza.**_

_**Nota los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**CONTINUACION...**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Pues, no se como decirlo...la señorita Saory...se puso enferma, desde que llego estaba encerrada en su cuarto, no comía y aun no sabemos que le sucedió-

-¿Dónde esta, a donde fue, con quien?, responde-la preocupación empezaba a hablar por el Pegaso y hacían sujetar a la chica de sus hombros con fuerza.

-Cálmate Seiya, por favor dinos donde esta señorita-

-En el hospital del centro, es todo lo que se, fue llevada por Jabu...-nerviosa la chica.

-Bien, gracias, vámonos Seiya-termino jalando a la salida su compañero el Dragón ante la impresión del caballero.

La culpabilidad comenzaba a envolver de nuevo la mente del Pegaso, ¿Habia hecho mal al estar con Shina? La cuestión no era que hubiera estado con la Cobra si no el tiempo que había tardado en regresar el Pegaso junto a Saory, la vida solo le jugaba una mala pasada y ciertos factores se habían conjuntado para poner a prueba el amor del caballero y de la diosa.

El camino hacia el hospital fue silencioso y parecía sin fin, no se escuchaban palabras de alguno de los caballeros, solo las respiraciones. Al llegar a las puertas del hospital, Seiya dejo atrás a su compañero, corriendo hacia la recepción preguntando por la chica. Por fin la chica que atendía le dio un número de habitación, el número que espero con desesperación y continuando a su búsqueda.

Al llegar al pasillo, observó la preocupación de una cara conocida que salía del cuarto, era Jabu, que se encontraba mirando a su alrededor y al ver de frente al Pegaso, la rabia lo hizo impedir su paso, moviendose deprisa ante la probabilidad de que entrara en el cuarto el castaño.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? lárgate irresponsable, maldito...-el unicornio coloco su cuerpo enfrentando a Seiya.

-Jabu, no quiero pelear, dime como esta Saory, porfavor-cuestiono el Pegaso ante lo indiferente que lucia el unicornio.

-Vete de aquí o te partiré la cara, ¿Ahora si te preocupa? Ella enferma y tu metiéndote con la Cobra, desgraciado-

-No quiero hacer un escándalo, mejor déjame pasar o de verdad Jabu, tendremos un problema-

-Maldito, ahora estoy a su cargo yo, dejala en paz-

-Quítate del paso-empujo el Pegaso mientras la discusión empezaba a subir de tono llamando la atención de algunos huéspedes del lugar.

-Eres despreciable-opuso resistencia el unicornio.

La impaciencia del Pegaso y la necedad de Jabu empezaron a calentar sus mentes provocando tensión y que el primer golpe lo soltara Seiya empujando su puño contra la barbilla del unicornio, tanto Jabu golpeaba parte del hígado del caballero rompiendo una ventana que se encontraba cerca. La gente escandalizada empezaba a gritar pero no se inmiscuían en la pelea, unos niños que observaban la escena gritaban a favor de cada caballero y sus padres le alejaban el lugar, la adrenalina corría las venas, los golpes parecían ir y venir y por el calor del coraje no sentían el dolor que producían. Fue cuando llego el Dragón observando a sus compañeros incrédulo, intentó separarlos pero era casi imposible por la fuerza concentrada, sosteniendo a quien por principio creyó que tenía mas fuerza, él Pegaso:

-Seiya ya basta, estamos en un hospital-grito el caballero desesperado.

-Deja le dejo claro su posición a este imbécil-replico Seiya forcejeando.

-Es una lastima, Seiya, que tengan que venir a salvarte, maldita señorita-

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que no?-cada palabra llenaba de coraje al castaño.

-¿Viniste a ver a Saory no? Entonces déjalo y vayamos con ella-enojado cuestiono el Dragón haciendo que se retiraran de aquel lugar dando la espalda al unicornio.

-Y otra cosa, ¿Tenemos el mismo gusto en mujeres no? No sabes como me gusto estar con Miho y Saory a la vez, solo me falta la Cobra, tu que opinas..-provoco el unicornio.

El Pegaso no podía contenerse, la rabia corría en sus venas, cada nombre le dolia, el chico empezaba hablar demás de sus amigas y de su diosa. Imaginaba la forma en como utilizo a Miho para provocarlo e intentando besar a Saory, le dolía, estaba lleno de celos. Sin dejarse sostener por Shiryu regreso solamente con el objetivo de callarlo. Encaro de nuevo al unicornio, parecía que la pelea no terminaría, con lo que el Pegaso sostuvo el cuello del unicornio y lo azoto contra la pared del lugar, dejando sin aire al unicornio.

-No se como dejártelo claro, pero nunca las vuelvas a mencionar, porque entonces se me va olvidar que eres mi compañero de orden y nadie podrá ayudarte entonces-termino el Pegaso ante la intimidación que provocaba en su compañero.

-Infeliz..-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Jabu después de ser soltado por el Pegaso, e inmediatamente decidió dejar aquel lugar aun con su humor y frustrado.

El dragon y el Pegaso continuaron su camino hacia la habitación de Saory, por fin la veía desde ese día en Grecia, desde que todo había comenzado.

Estaba ahí pálida y envuelta en sueros y medicinas, su diosa. Se acerco a ella lentamente, no sabia si estaba despierta o sedada, no sabía nada de su estado, pero ahí estaba a su lado para lo que sucediera, ahora no la dejaría más sola.

Sostuvo su mano ante la delicadeza que presentaba, estaba al borde del llanto, seguía pensando que estaba así por su culpa, y comenzó a lamentarse:

-Saory, si hubiera estado contigo, esto no te hubiera pasado, perdoname-susurro al oído el Pegaso, acariciando lentamente su cabellera lila, rozó con sus dedos su rostro y continuo besando suavemente su frente.

-Seiya, tranquilo, va a estar bien-comento el Dragon.

-Si lo se, ella es muy fuerte, ha salido de peores-sonrió ligeramente Seiya.

El silencio se hizo profundo, la situación era incomoda para el Dragon por lo que al observar la preocupación de su amigo ante el semblante débil de la chica, solo pronuncio:

-Solo esta débil, no ha comido nada, y fue muy fuerte la noticia, pero ya esta estable, así que pronto la veras sonreír-

-Eso espero, Shiryu no hay necesidad que te quedes esta noche, yo la cuidare, ya no la dejare sola-

-Esta bien, mañana vendré a ayudarte entonces, cuídala ,nos vemos.

La noche empezó a pasar lentamente, cada segundo que la observaba era maravilloso para él. Colocaba constantemente paños mojados en la frente de la dama y acomodaba sus frazadas, arreglaba el lugar y se acercaba ante cualquier movimiento de la chica, por lo que puso una silla cerca de la cama de ella y se dedico a mirarla. La noche había pasado sin relevancia, él cansancio y el aburrimiento empezó a hacer estragos en el caballero y sin pensar se quedo dormido ante la diosa.

La mañana sorprendió ese cuarto con su luz, y la diosa despertó cuando sintió la luz en su cara. Pero nada la alegro mas que observar la cabeza del caballero reposar cerca de su corazón dormitando. Creía que era una alucinación por tantas ganas de verle y medicamentos, y para comprobarlo acaricio lentamente su cabeza, sintiendo cada hebra entre sus dedos, era real.

-Seiya..-pronuncio la diosa sutilmente tanto el caballero no reaccionaba aun.

-Amor despierta, ¿Qué haces aquí?-sonrió la chica ante la cara de adormilado del chico.

El chico poco a poco reconocía donde había pasado la noche y al mirarla despierta, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la acción.

-Saory, amor yo no sabes como lamento que estés así por mi culpa, yo...-la diosa silencio las palabras del chico con sus dedos, colocándolos en su boca.

-Lo único que importa es que estas aquí a pesar de lo que todos pudieran decir-dijo la diosa.

-¿Como estas, te sientes bien?-cuestiono el Pegaso

-Si lo estoy pero mejor ya no preguntes y tráeme algo de desayunar, que estoy hambrienta-sonrió la chica.

-Esta bien, no te muevas...ohhh lo siento, en un momento vuelvo-contesto ingenuo el castaño levantándose de su asiento y corriendo ante las palabras de la diosa.

El chico de bronce salió de la habitación rápidamente buscando a la enfermera del lugar y al no encontrarla rápido, siguió su camino hasta la cafetería del hospital, comprando algunos alimentos y frutas, aun si no era una dieta medica, lo importante era complacer a su diosa.

Al esperar por su comida, observó un pegaso blanco de peluche, era raro, justo a lado de un unicornio, por lo que decidió comprarlo. Regreso por su comida con todo y regalo y retorno al cuarto con Saory.

La chica estaba preocupada, había tardado demasiado, por lo que la verlo cruzar la puerta suspiro aliviada.

-¿Y eso?-replico la chica.

-Es un regalo-

-¿No es un poco infantil?-

-El amor es infantil, uno hace cosas que creía que jamás haría en sus cinco sentidos, como los niños, además, así no podrás abrazar a alguien mas que no sea yo porque lo abrazaras justo como lo harías conmigo-

-Gracias amor no sabes cuanto me hacías falta-sonrió la chica.

Era verdad solo el Pegaso podía hacerla sonreír de esa manera, con cada idea espontanea y el ser afortunado al tener correspondido el amor de su diosa.

**CREO QUE CONTINUARA...JAJAJA**

_**Creo que por hoy la dejamos hasta aquí de verdad que me gusta mi historia pero tendré que dejarla unos días o a la imaginación. (Espero que no...)**_

_**Gracias Pegaso Seiya por cada palabra de verdad que inspirabas, la obra en general fue dedicada a ti y Galaxy2012 no sabes lo especial que era sentir tu apoyo.**_

_**Pero sin duda gracias por estar cada día aquí leyendo mis locuras, esto da para mas pero tendrá que esperar por desgraciadamente mis compromisos (shit...).Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me llenaron de inspiración y espero regresar pronto**_.


	6. Chapter 6 CAMBIOS

_**Ok gracias a ustedes continuo aquí, gracias y espero les guste la penúltima parte de esta historia que si bien tiene razón Pegaso Seiya, aun ha quedado muy inconclusa**__..._

_**CONTINUACION...**_

El tiempo había sido borrado de la cabeza de ambos, y la recuperación pasaba a otro terreno, pues no existía nadie mejor para los cuidados de la diosa que era tiempo de regresar a la realidad, el estado de la diosa era más que favorable, por lo que, bajo algunas instrucciones medicas, existió la posibilidad de abandonar el recinto, aun cuando el Pegaso se divertía con los estetoscopios y los aparatos médicos:

-Saory, vamos a pensar que soy tu doctor y que te tengo que revisar -

-Si con un estetoscopio, la pierna-irónica respondía la diosa.

-¿Que tal si es una fractura? a que no habías pensado en eso-termino el chico con su sonrisa particular.

Seiya había estado al pendiente de cada indicación medica, había recibido algunas visitas por parte de sus compañeros y algunas insistencias por parte de ellos por turnarse su cuidado, pero él era firme a su promesa, esta vez no la dejaría sola y que debido a el estado de Saory, sus compañeros se habían hecho cargo de la situación de Tatsumi por lo que en lo que una despedida formal por parte de la diosa y el caballero no había existido hacia este personaje.

Pero era el día, la diosa no podía soportar mas sin dejar de pensar en el Santuario y todo lo que había dejado inconcluso, por lo que decidió junto con el Pegaso, que era el momento prudente para dejar aquel lugar. Así que con una ropa cómoda de color azul que exaltaba sus finos rasgos y de la mano del caballero abandono el lugar.

-Amor es el momento, vámonos-y como un suspiro dejaron aquel lugar por medio de un taxi que los llevaría hasta la mansión.

* * *

**En** el camino pudieron observar el orfanato, por lo que el caballero miro con tristeza el lugar, y sin querer fue descubierto por la diosa.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto con la chica.

-En nada, no tiene importancia-suspiro el Pegaso sonriéndole ligeramente.

**

* * *

**

En

la entrada ya le esperaban los cinco caballeros de bronce debido a que Seiya ya les había comunicado la noticia, y si eran cinco, ya que entre ellos estaba incluido Jabu, al parecer con un semblante más tranquilo que la última ocasión. Al mirar la silueta de la chica descender del automóvil en brazos el Pegaso, todos sonrieron aliviados y sin duda, él mas cortes de todos, se aproximo a Seiya para saludar a ambos:

-Seiya, Saory que bueno que están aquí-musito Shun mientras Seiya bajaba a Saory de sus brazos, pues era poco cómodo platicar en ese estado.

Los demás esperaron a Saory en la puerta con un expresión esperanzadora, sin embargo, había alguien que seguía con una mirada muy aguda la felicidad de la diosa y el caballero y se limito de igual manera a esperar.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando, sobretodo Saory ,que se emociono por aquel cálido recibimiento, mientras el Pegaso era cuestionado por la salud de la diosa, pero su mirada descendió ante la de otro al tenerle justo enfrente, el unicornio se aproximo, otra vez la tenia tan cerca como hace unos días, por lo que solamente, respiro profundo para calmar sus impulsos y le pregunto:

-¿Se encuentra mejor señorita? Estaba muy preocupado por usted e incluso le cuide antes de que llegara el Pegaso al hospital-comento el chico.

-Si lo se, me lo comento Seiya, te lo agradezco Jabu-descendió la mirada la dama ante el silencio que les rodeaba.

Fue cuando Seiya miro la incomodidad que producía el unicornio ante Saory, y decidió ante los cuestionamientos de sus compañeros, ir con la chica ignorando al Unicornio.

-Saory, no te encuentras aun bien, vamos a tu habitación para que descanses, anda-persuadió el castaño.

-Esta bien Seiya, vamos-y continuo el camino junto a el Pegaso tomada de su brazo.

Cada pasillo hacia la habitación era estremecedor por el silencio de ambos.

Ya a solas, la chica noto el silencio que dejo el castaño al llegar; soltando su mano en su cama, el se aproximo a su ventana y desvió su mirada al exterior, mientras un sinfín de preguntas llenaban su cabeza, sobretodo por la manera tan insistente del unicornio ante la diosa y esa manera de acusarla con la mirada, no quería pensar mal, pero algo no andaba bien, lo sabia.

-Amor, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Puedo?-con su mirada profunda el chico.

La chica no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo sentada en su cama aferrándose a las sabanas, tenia que decir lo ocurrido con el unicornio, que nada había sido con intención, y que lo amaba sin duda, pero temía perder al Pegaso o que le malinterpretara.

-Dime, ¿Que quieres saber?-se acerco el chico a sus rodillas sosteniendo sus manos suavemente.

-¿Paso algo entre Jabu y tu mientras no estaba? Mira no me lo tomes a mal, pero se que algo me están ocultando...-

-Seiya...-interrumpió la chica.

-Déjame terminar, por favor, mira he visto sus miradas y no se si estoy loco pero siento que algo pasa, dime la verdad, ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?-contuvo el aire el castaño mientras el sudor se apoderaba de sus manos ante la posible verdad, pues incluso el desconocía como le podría afectar sus ideas.

-Seiya antes que nada quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo te amo como no tienes idea y lo que pudo pasar fue un error, yo...me bese con Jabu pero...-

-Entonces era verdad, ¿Saory porque?-se levanto decepcionado el castaño ante la chica, estaba lleno de tristeza y coraje, sus ojos lo decían.

-Seiya perdóname, no fue mi intención, todo fue un error, entre el y yo no hay nada, lo sabes-

-Ahora entiendo tanta insistencia, tanto interés de su parte por favor Saory-

-Entiéndeme no fue nada ,estaba sola , con todo esto y tu sin embargo no estabas aquí sino con Shaina,supongo que también amándose-contesto la diosa pues era un reclamo que estaba muy callado en su corazón.

-Tu sabes que yo quiero a Shaina como una amiga, pero no es mala idea y si así es mejor para ambos, entonces aquí dejamos todo, espero seas feliz con el unicornio pues yo también lo seré-

-Quédate con tu unicornio o con quien quieras, no me necesitas-

-Seiya...-solo alcanzo a decir antes de que el de bronce azotara la puerta de la habitación y saliera furioso.

* * *

**La** chica pudo sentir un dolor en su corazón, tenía un nudo en la garganta y su pensamiento estaba confundido. Los gritos de la habitación se habían filtrado hacia afuera, alcanzando los oídos de sus compañeros, que incrédulos, no podían creer lo que pasaba. Fue cuando la silueta de Pegaso pasó entre ellos que estaban instalados en la sala, podían sentir el coraje en su cosmos, la situación era tensa, y así cuestiono a sus compañeros:

-¿Seiya que sucede? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el dragón.

-¿Donde esta Jabu?, contestame por favor-

-Esta afuera en el estacionamiento-comento el Dragón ante la mirada de Shun, Ikki y Hyoga, que decidieron después de mirarse extrañados entre si, seguirlo, pues nada pintaba bien.

El Pegaso salió hacia aquel lugar donde su pensamiento solo quería terminar con su compañero. Al fin pudo divisar su silueta, estaba junto a Nachi e Ichi, e inesperadamente escucho una voz conocida:

-Jabu .esto es justo-soltando un golpe a su cara, de nuevo, y sosteniendo su camisa aferrado en su puño.

-¿Que te pasa imbécil?-contesto el unicornio ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-¿Que te pasa a ti, como te atreves a besarla eh? Eras mi amigo y sabias lo que existía entre nosostros, siempre me odiaste porque ella estaba a mi lado, pero ¿Porque?-gritaba el castaño.

-Porque no la mereces, no mereces nada, tú siempre con el apoyo de todos por ser el héroe, el único capaz de enfrentarse a los dioses y por fin, era en lo único que podía ganarte-contesto el de Argelia.

-No te entiendo...-se aferro el Pegaso ante los intentos por separarlos de sus compañeros tanto los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados.

-Ahora por fin esta el camino libre, pero se que jamás te amara como lo ha hecho conmigo, sean felices entonces-termino el Pegaso y se retiro a su habitación ante los cuestionamientos de todos.

-¿Que hiciste Jabu? No hay razón por la que Seiya este de esa manera, dime...-pregunto el cisne ante las miradas y murmullos de todos, pues si bien no todos era amigos, si se había fomentado un sentimiento de compañerismo.

-Que les importa a todos ustedes-termino el unicornio.

**

* * *

**

Y p

or fin solo, sus demonios le preguntaban si actuó correctamente, pero no podía pensar serenamente en aquel lugar, por lo que decidió regresar a Grecia impulsivamente, tal vez ahí todo estaría mas claro, y ella no le preocupaba tanto pues estaban sus compañeros a su lado quien la cuidarían bien, sin dudar de Jabu.

Así que salió exaltado de la mansión, solo alcanzado por su gran amigo Shun:

-Seiya ¿Estas bien? que tienes amigo, porfavor déjame ayudarte-

-No te preocupes, solo cuida de Saory, me voy Grecia junto a Marin, lamento como me porte frente a ustedes, pero es mejor que me vaya-

-Solo déjame decirte algo, Saory te ama de verdad, y a pesar de lo que haya sucedido, jamás te haría daño-

-Gracias Shun, pero es mejor un poco de tiempo antes de todo, cuidala-sonrio el Pegaso y se dirigió al Aeropuerto.

* * *

**Ella **estaba entristecida en su cuarto, no quería llevar las cosas a ese extremo, lo amaba, pero la lastimaba sus palabras y también a su orgullo.

Mientras él en su camino, trataba de borrar esa imagen que se había creado en su cabeza de Jabu y Saory juntos, y de todo lo dicho por la peli lila golpeado por el aire.

Lo tenía que aceptar, estaba triste, como nunca, había perdido la esperanza que siempre le acompañaba. Ni siquiera miro que avión tomo, lo único que quería era llegar a Grecia, no sabia porque, talvez porque ahí lo esperaban con alegría y le animarían Marín y Aioria, Aioros, o el simpático de Aldebarán con sus comidas exóticas e incluso Shaina.

**

* * *

**

Al llegar

de día a Rodorío, solo camino entre la gente, su mirada estaba perdida aun con el ajetreo del lugar, solo veía su sombra estampada en el suelo y las piedras de su alrededor, mientras recargado en una pared pensaba:

-Ahora si estoy en depra,depro...ahhhh, depresión como dice Milo cuando lo dejan sus conquistas-sonrió el Pegaso intentando darse ánimos.

Sin sentir la mirada de alguien que le conocía y notaba su semblante, sintió una mano delicada a su lado, no miro su rostro hasta que la delicada caricia le alzo el rostro:

-¿Seiya que tienes?-miro extrañada, la chica la cual había visitado hace unos días.

-Shina, ¿como estas?, nada solo, que no me siento muy bien-contesto con un semblante triste.

-¿Estas enfermo o algo así?-comento la chica

-Tal vez...-susurro el castaño.

-Entonces permíteme invitarte a comer para poder ayudarte-

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea prudente después de todo lo que te hice y todas esas cosas-

-Ya lo olvide, no te preocupes porfavor, vamos-y sostuvo su mano con nerviosismo.

-Shina, perdóname, no quise lastimarte-

-Ya olvidemoslo, antes que todo somos amigos y no quiero comer sola, por favor, y te prometo que no terminaremos llenos de comida como la última vez-sonrió la chica.

-Si es asi, vamos entonces-

Seiya ayudo con todo lo que ella llevaba de provisiones. mientras en el camino ambos platicaban ligeramente de las noticias del santuario, lo ultimo en conquistas de Milo, los corajes de Mu con Kiki e infinidad de cosas que tenían en común.

Ya en su modesta habitación, ella se dispuso a preparar un platillo griego, aunque no era muy buena en esas cuestiones, y el Pegaso hacia su colaboración.

-Oye porque huele así como a...raro no se...-comento el chico

-Seiya... se esta quemando el trapo para limpiar-grito la chica ante un posible accidente.

Ya sentados en la mesa ambos comenzaron a platicar:

-Seiya que sucede, ¿Porque estabas asi, triste?-

-Pues...tuve un malentendido con Saory y creo que no debí reaccionar como lo hice-

-¿Puedo saber que sucedió?-poso la chica su mano encima de la de él como consuelo, y pudo sentir el rechazo del chico.

-Prefiero que no, es algo incomodo, lo siento-soltando su mano

-Estuvo muy delicioso, gracias Shina pero es mejor que me vaya, me la pase muy bien esta tarde-se levanto el castaño hacia la salida.

-Seiya espera, no te vayas, es que quería decirte que me siento muy sola sin ti y se que en parte por mi culpa Saory y tu han tenido problemas, pero no quiero perderte-

-Shaina,no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites-

-Seiya...yo te sigo queriendo, pero la ultima vez me dejaste claro que tu mente y corazón siempre están con ella y a pesar de lo que haga solo seremos amigos, y lo único que me queda de ti es tu amistad,porfavor, no me la quites porque en verdad me lastimarías-

-No digas eso ,eso jamás sucederá, puedes contar conmigo, pero entiende ,me tengo que ir-

-Lo se pero promételo-

-Lo prometo, esperó verte pronto, cuídate-

Y partió sin rumbo establecido en su pensamiento de aquella habitación.

* * *

**Saory** era reservada a platicar de lo sucedido con los demás a pesar del poco tiempo que había ocurrido desde la partida del Pegaso, y de vez en cuando tocaba una melodía a piano que le había dedicado a Seiya para distraerse, por lo que cada nota era tan melancólica que la hacia la necesidad de verle.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, pero ella le tenia cierto rencor al caballero por no haberle creido,por lo que estaba segura que ella no daría el primer paso al buscarle, cada vez que bajaba a comer con sus caballeros ,la situación era insostenible pues dolía cada palabra y se extrañaba la simpatía del Pegaso.

Pero Saory ya había cumplido con el asunto que le había llevado hasta Japón por lo que decidió regresar al Santuario, según ella para ver sus asuntos pendientes con el Patriarca, sin embargo se auto convencía de que no tenia nada que ver con la nostalgia por la partida del de Bronce.

Esa mañana aviso a todos mientras permanecían los cinco de bronce mirando un poco de televisión, anunciar que regresaría al santuario.

-Chicos lo lamento pero creo que mas aquí no puedo hacer así que es momento de que me vaya a Grecia, los caballeros dorados deben estar preocupados y además tengo pendientes-

-Saory, nadie te esta cuestionando, si quieres ir a Grecia, no tienes que preguntarnos-contesto Shun ante la ansiedad de Saory.

-Pero eso si, no viajaras sola, iremos contigo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo el Fenix

-Esta bien, no se les puede decir que no a ustedes así que esta bien-rio la chica.

Los chicos se quedaban más tranquilos con la decisión de Saory, pues poco a poco iba retomando su vida y la muerte de Tatsumi no le afectaría tanto. Ella continuo su camino hacia la cocina en busca de algo para beber, y su espalda era seguida por un personaje particular que al escucharla,se levanto de su silla y la cuestiono a solas:

-No tienes que irte y te vas a seguirlo, porque, después de todo lo que te ha hecho...-

-Jabu ese no es asunto tuyo-

-No quiero que te vayas, yo te quiero y...-

-Si pero yo tengo la culpa por no ser clara contigo, yo no te quiero, y jamás podre, pues si crees en el amor, sabes que solo existe un amor en la vida de alguien y ese, es Seiya-

-Pero el no te ama, no quiere a nadie, que no entiendes-

-El que no entiende eres tu, ya basta Jabu, y por favor no quiero que me acompañes a Grecia, quiero que te quedes a cargo de lo que tenia Tatsumi-

-Pero Saory, por favor-

-Es una orden y no como Saory si no como Athena , así que espero lo acates, es mi última palabra-y se retiro la dama fríamente.

_**CONTINUARA...GRACIAS A TODOS...**_

_**Gracias por cada palabra que invierten en este fanfic,para ustedes la próxima es lo ultimo y espero dejarlos contentos con tanta cosa que pongo aquí .(no vayan a pensar mal cuando Seiya iba a jugar al doctor con Saory por favor)**_

_**Pegaso Seiya,nickrivers y galaxy2012 gracias de verdad y espero guste el final...**_


	7. Chapter 7 MIEDO

**Mi final...gracias por este tiempo para este fic...**

**CONTINUACION...**

* * *

**El P**egaso continuo caminando hacia la casa de Marín, pues tal vez ella le ayudaría a resolver su confusión.

Y sin conocer el tiempo que transcurría a cada paso, llegó por fin, a donde había estado toda su infancia y tenia gratos recuerdos.

Para su suerte al abrir su puerta, no había nadie, tenia una tristeza que no podía llenar junto a infinitos recuerdos que le hacían recordar que a pesar de ser un caballero excelente, habían cosas que le hacían flaquear y aun era vulnerable a ellas. Recordaba cada esfuerzo, cada regaño y sorpresa vivida en aquel lugar.

* * *

**La d**iosa tomo su camino hacia el Santuario, con cierta ansiedad en su cuerpo, pues su mente no deseaba encontrarse con la mirada del Pegaso, pero su corazón lo deseaba desesperadamente, y sin pensar viajo a Grecia acompañada únicamente de Hyoga ,Shiryu y Shun.

Cada minuto veían al recuerdo cada palabra y lo que mas dolía eran aquellos ojos que no podían creer en su palabra, pero así transcurría el tiempo, aún con las miradas incomodas de los que estaban abordo.

Pero por fin en suelo fime, todo cambio, llegar a el Santuario era lo de menos, enfrentar los interrogantes y sus sentir, era lo peor.

La recepción de sus caballeros dorados era un consuelo, las palabras le conmovían y ellos sabían que no debían hacer preguntas demás, por lo que para ella fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, y entre respuesta y sentir, no pudo más y sin dudar pregunto:

-Gracias a todos por esto, pero, ¿quisiera saber si saben algo de Pegaso?, partió de Japón rumbo al Santuario y no se si este bien ahora-

-¿Porque la preocupación Athena?-cuestiono Milo curioso.

-Por...lo siento...pero es mejor que lo sepan por mí...antes que nada también soy humano, y de la misma manera puedo sentir; por lo que no pude evitar enamorarme de Pegaso-

-Athena...-dijeron al unisonó algunos caballeros mientras los murmullos se extendían, que fueron interrumpidos drásticamente por el patriarca.

-Silencio...ya lo sabíamos Athena, era innegable, tantas tardes sin atención y fuera de mis enseñanzas tienen nombre ahora-

-Lo siento patriarca, no era mi intención-

-No todos ehh, porque respecto a mi...-comento el santo dorado de la octava casa.

-Silencio Milo...-exasperado calló el patriarca.

-Si cállate por favor-bromeo Aioria ante la risa de los demás.

-Creo que estaba en casa de Marín-musito Aldebarán.

-Aldebarán no le digas, de seguro el Pegaso la envolvió en sus engaños-comento Afrodita

-Ahora me vas a decir que Seiya es un experto en envolver mujeres, te recuerdo que no se llama Milo –rio Aioria ante la presión del caballero

-Ya basta no hablen de mi si son iguales-se defendió el escorpión

-Aun no estamos del todo de acuerdo, pero si el patriarca lo dice... esta bien, aunque no lo esperábamos-termino Mu con la discusión con el consentimiento en la mirada de los presentes.

-Gracias chicos por entenderme, entonces iré al recinto de las amazonas, gracias de verdad a cada uno de ustedes-continuo la chica su camino, pues era difícil escapar de tanto santo.

-¿Oye porque dijiste eso de mi, que pensara Athena de mi? eres un envidioso porque Marín es la única que te hace caso-

-Oh ...Perdón Señor conquistas, pero es la verdad-termino Aioria.

* * *

**La di**osa continuo su camino, era increíble pero su razón había sido ganada por su corazón.

El Pegaso había esperado demasiado y sin duda el aburrimiento llenaba su cabeza, y con tal de olvidar en su pensamiento a Saory, asi que decidió salir de aquella habitación, dejando una nota en la mesa para Marín anunciando su visita.

Y solo unos pasos había avanzado cuando a la persona que quería borrar de su memoria se apareció frente a el a través de la sombra que lograba el sol en la silueta de la dama. Estaba ahí, tan serena y ecuánime como siempre, y el sin embargo, sus piernas temblando y sin una sola palabra que decir.

El bajo la mirada y intento desviar su camino, pero su nombre en el aire le hizo detenerse

-Seiya...no te vayas...por favor-

Su mente sabia que no soportaría escuchar suplicas de su diosa e involuntariamente su cuerpo reaccionaria hacia ella.

-¿Que sucede Saory, estas bien?-contesto suavemente el Pegaso.

-Es que quiero dejar claras las cosas, yo estoy dando el primer paso así que escúchame si quiera-

-Creo que más claras que lo que sucedió en Japón no pudo ser, yo ya entendí, sean felices-

-No digas tonterías, porque sabes cuanto te amo y lo humillante que es esto para mi, sin embargo ,eres el único por quien lo haría, después de todo lo que haz hecho por mi, esto no es nada-

-No lo entiendo...- comento el Pegaso afligido.

- Ni yo el porque estar así cuando los dos necesitamos estar juntos, no sabes lo importante que te haz hecho para mi, te amo caballero de bronce-

-Y tú no sabes como necesitaba escucharlo, te extrañe demasiado...-

Lo tomo del cuello, otra vez lo tenía tan cerca, y lo único que podía comprobar su sinceridad, era una suave caricia en los labios del chico, por lo que al observar sus ojos tristes, no pudo evitarlo,asi que rozo con su nariz las mejillas y coloco sus manos entre su rostro.

-Dame otra oportunidad de hacerlo bien-

-Perdoname, no debí dudar de ti jamás, pero es que me dolió simplemente la idea de perderte-

-Y estuviste a punto de hacerlo, asi que mejor olvidemos lo que sucedió y no perdamos el poco tiempo que estamos juntos, que tal vez mañana pase lo que ayer con Tatsumi-

La tomo de la cintura y la apretó a su piel, como si cada minuto se escapara a su lado, y aunque el recuerdo de las palabras que lastimaron a ambos venían al tiempo, era peor no tenerse entre sus brazos.

Pronto el día se había terminado entre las risas y palabras de ambos y el frio junto con la tarde hacían su aparición mientras caminaban a la par, la diosa custodiada por su caballero.

-regresemos, aún nos esperan y es algo tarde-

-¿tan fácil es olvidarse del tiempo? ni siquiera lo había notado y de seguir así, ni siquiera notare que hemos envejecido juntos-

-vamos...-rio la chica ante los comentarios del castaño.

Y esa tarde triste era ideal para despedirse, aun si no estaba presente el cuerpo de Tatsumi pues tal pareciera que los acompañaba. Por parte de los caballeros dorados y los de bronce se organizo una despedida simbólica por el gran cariño de la diosa a su servidor. todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una luz, algunos alzaron oraciones y otros simplemente se mantenían serenos. Y al aparecer entre las sombras la chica de la mano del Pegaso, se levanto el silencio dentro de la sala.

-Lo sentimos llegar tarde-

-Es una bonita costumbre que tienen ambos ,que se le va a hacer,finalicemos...-

-Bueno ,no pasara mucho tiempo para que estemos a tu lado Tatsumi, hasta pronto-

-No sabemos que este a futuro, pero sin duda, él tiempo que sea, juntos seremos felices-comento el Pegaso.

El tiempo les había compensado tanto dolor con la compañía de cada uno de ellos y sentir que tenían algún lugar a donde llegar o saber que alguien les esperaba, era suficiente para cubrir el dolor de cada batalla...

* * *

Al terminar la ceremonia,el caballero y la diosa,quisieron estar solos,por lo que al concluir,avanzaron algunos pasos entre las miradas de los dorados y algunas sonrisas picaras .

-¿A donde van jovencitos? En poco tiempo tendremos que buscarles un holograma a ambos-comento el Patriarca.

-Patriarca, lo sentimos, pero queremos descansar ,así que Seiya me llevara a mi recinto,no se moleste por eso,porfavor-

-Si como no, vayan entonces... y tu Seiya si no la cuidas, recuerda que tendrás el castigo de catorce caballeros, así que estas advertido –

-Gracias patriarca, el panorama es alentador...pero descuide, lo hare-finalizo el Pegaso.

* * *

Ambos continuaron avanzando toda la noche hasta el recinto de la diosa, sintiendo el frio en su cuerpo y notando el jugueteo del viento con sus cabellos.

-Tengo algo de frio, y aun falta un poco, ¿podría abrazarme caballero?-

-Seria un honor, Athena, el problema es que ya llegamos-dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos entre el esbelto cuerpo de la dama.

-Creo que así esta mejor, hubiera muerto de hipotermia si no hace algo al respecto-

-No me lo perdonaría jamás, por eso me sacrifico y no sabe como...-continuo el castaño.

-Saory se que es difícil, ¿Pero que sucedió con Jabu?-

-El esta muy ocupado en Japón, pero esta noche pensemos solo en nosotros, por favor e imaginemos que este lugar es único para estar juntos, por lo que si te pierdes, seguro te encontrare aquí-

-Eso fue muy bonito, tienes razon, hoy solo importamos tú y yo-

-Por fin llegamos al recinto, así que nos vemos mañana, como siempre, cada tarde después de una interesante clase del Patriarca-

-Hasta pronto amor, pero mañana si hare caso al Patriarca, por lo que tardare en salir ¿Entendido?-

-Esta bien, y luego pensaremos en mas excusas para estar juntos-

Y antes de ver la silueta partir del caballero, sintió una necesidad de quedarse junto a el, abriendo la puerta de su recinto y observando la soledad y silencio que se pronunciaba, por lo que su corazón le ayudo a hablarle al Pegaso.

-Seiya, no te vayas, aun-

-¿Sucede algo?-reaccionando ante la voz de la chica

-Es que necesito confesarte algo, a pesar de mi edad, sigo teniendo miedo, miedo a la obscuridad y la soledad-

-Se que es algo ridículo, pero...-

-Espera, nada de lo que digas es ridículo, y eso es normal, ¿Quieres que me quede a tu lado?-

-Por favor, abrázame Seiya y dime que no te iras-

-Claro que no, ya no...-

_**FIN...**_

_**Gracias a ustedes que me inspiraban, gracias chicos por cada tarde dedicarlo al fic, espero verlos pronto con algo menos locochon y más sencillo...**_

_**Gracias Pegaso Seiya esto fue para ti gracias por tu apoyo, y a quien invirtió un poco de tiempo en esto. Hasta pronto*****_


End file.
